


On Alien Shoes and Difficult Worlds

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [6]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for. Even if only by accident…</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Alien Shoes and Difficult Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> nd the next Trope Bingo Fill. Whoohoooo! The longest so far with 6.590 words.
> 
> Just in case you wonder by the title, we’re still in the Tooth and Claw universe. ;)

“Matthew, it's not even spring and you're practically humping my legs.”

Matt sighed and moved away from Dominic to pick up one of the newspapers they had assembled on the table. “I can't change what I am,” he retorted and hid behind the newspaper, staring at the letters while Dominic's voice moved around newspaper.

“Can't you control yourself just a bit?”

Matt gnarled, his jaw tensing to lock his teeth together.

“Just because today's the first full moon of the month doesn't mean you can assault me in public.”

Of course, it was all Matt's fault. As if he had chosen this _life style_ just to make Dominic's life miserable.

“I'm trying to work here," Dominic continued. “Trying to figure out if this werewolf clan is a danger to the public so you can feel comfortable taking it's members down.”

“I get it,” Matt snarled. He slammed the newspaper on the table and growled the man next to them who hushed him. The man whimpered and disappeared into another aisle. “I ruin your life. I better get back to my own library. Oh, wait better even. Take that fucking gun of yours and shoot a silver bullet into my own heart. Free yourself of that dead weight that is me!"

Dominic stared up at him and sighed. “You're not of sound mind right now. You're acting like a drama queen.”

“Fuck you,” Matt barked and grabbed his jacket. He turned away, ready to storm off.

“Matt, wait!”

Matt stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Dominic. “Don't. Follow. Me.”

 

Matt sat at the lake and tossed stones into the water. He had tried making ducks and drakes, but his stones always sunk as soon as they hit the water surface. So he had settled for just tossing innocent stones into the lake and ranting at no one in particular.

“Who does he think he is?” Matt growled and tossed another stone. It described a high, albeit short curve and broke through the water surface with a most satisfying splash. “Does he think it's easy for me? He should try walking in my shoes for a day.” Another stone found it's way into the lake, startling a fish that had just dared to hunt for flies and Jesus bugs. “I bet he'd start moaning about blisters after the first five steps.”

“Oh dear, boy, I tried to be patient, but you just don't calm down do you?”

Matt froze, his arm raised mid-throw. He sniffed the air. Yes, the soft smell of a woman lingered in the air. It was faint, though, only a hint in midst of the scent of trees, grass, blossoms, wet earth and animals.

His mother smelled similar, just a hint of woman surrounded by the smell of forest. That explained how someone could approach him without Matt noticing.

“I'm immune to your charms,” Matt stated and let his arm sink down.

Laughter brushed against his ear, the sound soft and light. “Oh, I know that. You're something special." A hand stroked up Matt's back and his nape to rest against his cheek. Matt complied to the gentle pressure and turned to face the nymph. She was naked and her ebony hair curled around her body, some streaks covering her breasts. Her eyes were even bluer than the sunlit lake. “It's a crying shame you're not free to claim anymore.”

“What do you want?”

“You're so rude,” the nymph sighed. “I just wanted to have a calm afternoon, lie on the beach and catch a few rays of sun. But you just go on ranting. Yack. Yack. Yack. And now you're not even polite enough for a simple greeting.”

Matt sighed and raised his hand to scratch his ear. To late he realised, that he was still holding the stone. “I apologise for barging into your area. I was… agitated.”

“So I noticed,” she chuckled. “And I figured the only way for me to have my calm afternoon would be to show myself and make your wish come true.”

Matt frowned and took a step back. His mother had always warned him about accepting gifts or wishes from a nymph that was not his mother. They always came with a hook or twist. “I don't wish anything from you. Please excuse me.”

She laughed again and shook her head. “But you did name a wish,” she purred and took a step towards Matt. She leant forward, placing her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear. “And I heard you, gorgeous boy.”

She let go off Matt's shoulder and stepped back towards a big tree until her back was resting against the trunk. She winked at Matt and turned around, her hair spreading to cover her body, flowing into the bark until the nymph was gone.

“You better get back to your hunter boy, little werewolf nymph,” her voice chimed from the leaves.

 

As expected, Dominic was waiting for him in the lobby of their hostel. He stood from the old, worn couch when Matt entered the hostel.

“Matt, I'm sorry," he said. “I know it's not easy for you either.”

“I know,” Matt said. He glanced at the receptionist. She was busy cleaning the keys on the boards and so obviously not listening into their conversation. “Let's get to our room. We need to talk.”

Dominic frowned, but followed Matt. “I'm sorry. I promise to be more considerate in the future.”

Matt stopped on the stairs and turned his head. “I don't want to talk about that. We'll always argue and you'll make it up to me. It's…” he frowned and shook his head, grabbing the handrail. The room was spinning.

"I'll explain in our room." Matt blinked and shook his head. The dizzy spell was over, but he still felt disorientated. He looked at the floor. Shouldn't he be on the staircase already, gripping the handrail instead of standing before the stairs? Also, the height felt off. He looked up, seeing a spitting image of himself where had just been. “Oh no. No, no, no.”

“What?” the other Matthew asked.

Matt shook his head, not daring to check his own appearance yet. “Room. Now.”

He rushed upstairs and fumbled in the pockets of his leather jacket before he found the keys to their room. He stumbled inside and closed the door behind them.

“What happened?”

“I encountered a nymph,” Matt answered. He scratched his ear and moved to ruffle his hair. It was too short.

His counterfeit lifted an eyebrow. “So?”

“She may have heard me ranting and decided to act on a foolish utterance.” Matt sighed and slipped out of his jacket to throw onto the bed. It flew further than he had intended to throw it.

“And?”

“She may have swapped our bodies.”

“What?!” Dominic shouted, his voice sounding so strange and unused. Was that really how other people perceived Matt's voice? “How could you ask for something like that?”

“I didn't ask for it,” Matt snarled. He scratched his ear. The world felt wrong, dire, mealy. His nose and even ears felt as if they were stuffed with cotton wool. His surroundings barely told him anything. Matt clawed at his nose in a vain attempt to improve his sense of smell.

"As if I'd trade my body for this underdeveloped senses," he muttered and fell onto the bed, face-first into the pillow.

"What?" Dominic retorted. "I happen to quite like my senses, thank you very much."

Matt groaned and rolled onto his back, still fumbling with his nose. That damn thing didn't deliver any information at all.

"There's nothing wrong with my senses," Dominic continued his rant. "At least I can understand them. Unlike this flood of information and noise and smell this body is subjected to. No wonder you're always this tetchy. _And stop punching my nose!_ ”

Matt growled and turned his head to look at Dominic. “It doesn't work.”

Dominic didn't answer. Instead he stared down at Matt. “You smell…”

Matt shifted onto his elbows and spread his legs, feeling his trousers growing tight. “Dominic, don’t…”

“I want you,” Dominic drawled. He crawled onto the bed to straddle Matt and reached out to tug the shirt from Matt's trousers.

Matt moaned and shifted closer to Dominic. He reached out to pull Dominic's hand beneath the t-shirt and towards his nipples. “We haven't got time for this. We need to find out how to swap our bodies back. Ideally before nightfall.”

“We can spend just a few minutes,” Dominic purred. He dragged his nose along Matt's throat, inhaling the scent and moaning. “You smell so fucking delicious. You're intoxicating.”

“I know,” Matt whimpered, he felt his resolve slipping away and rolled his hips up. How could he even try to resist, stuck in a body that had been claimed by a nymph? “I'm subjected to this smell every day.”

He tried to shove Dominic away, but the push of his arm lacked any strength or willpower. “Still, we need to find that nymph again. She has to cancel this spell.”

“After I had my way with you,” Dominic growled.

Matt shook his head and pushed Dominic off the bed. “No. Now. Tonight's full moon and I don't want to deal with a horny werewolf who can't even exercise the tiniest bit of self-control.”

Dominic growled and leaped off the bed. Matt avoided him and grabbed the half-full flask of water he always kept at the bedside. He quickly unscrewed it while avoiding Dominic's advances and tossed the content at Dominic.

Dominic shook his head and stared at Matt, but didn't advance again. Matt had always thought his body was a bit too much on the wolf side.

“Are you going to behave now?” Matt asked.

Dominic nodded. “Yes.”

“Good." Matt sighed. He grabbed the jacket he had shed only a few moments ago and strode towards the door. He looked over his shoulder before leaving the room, drawing, “Let's go and get this fixed and _then_ you can have me, any way want me.”

He walked out of the room, smirking when he heard Dominic taking in a sharp breath. Oh yes, that promise would make him agree to pretty much anything as well on a day before full moon. Still, Dominic wasn't used to the desires a werewolf was subjected to at this time of month. Matt had a lifetime of training and getting used to.

He sighed and watched the stairs he ascended. The human world was dull. There was no other word for it. Everything felt like being filtered through water or cotton wool. Even the ever present, lingering craving for his mate was absent.

He looked behind himself, startled for a moment to see himself instead of Dominic. Did Dominic ever feel desire on his own? Stuck in this body, Matt almost doubted it.

He sighed as he reached the lobby and looked at the reception desk. And was startled yet again.

A woman was standing at the desk, obviously waiting for someone. Where did she come from all of a sudden? Just how could Dominic get through the day without a heart attack? People just turned up in his view without any hint or scent to announce their presence in advance.

Matt stopped and waited for Dominic. He looked confused about something, his eyes moving through the room without ever stopping for longer than a few seconds.

He grabbed Matt's arm, growling. “What is this smell? Where does it come from?”

“How would I know,” Matt sighed. “Your sense of smell is pretty much non-existent.”

“Dominic Howard?”

Matt turned around to find the woman from the reception standing before them. He frowned. Amber eyes.

“Yes?” both of them answered.

She frowned and glanced at Dominic.

“What are you?” he asked.

“Shouldn't you recognise the smell of your own kind, traitor?”

Matt frowned. Just splendid. He had hoped to avoid the local werewolf clan until the body swap issue had been resolved. “What do you want?”

“Prevent you from hunting tonight,” she answered. “We didn't expect to find you in another werewolf's company, though.”

“Well, I can assure you, we have other business to tend to today, so it'd be nice if you let us pass.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that. Please follow me. You'll be our guests for the following three days.”

Matt looked at Dominic. None of them was in a situation to get involved in a fight really, their bodies still too unused to them.

“Fine. But could you at least have the courtesy to introduce yourself? I'm not keen of staying at a stranger's house.”

“Oh, where are my manners,” she replied. “Of course. I am Kelly Wolstenholme. My mate Christopher and me lead the Wolstenholme clan.” She glanced at Dominic. “And I'm sure at least your mate will understand our wish to protect our clan.”

“Of course,” Matt sighed. He glanced at Dominic. The poor man still looked completely confused and frankly overwhelmed at everything. He looked at Matt and shrugged.

“Okay, we'll follow you for the night, but tomorrow we'll have to attend to our business.”

“That will be discussed further. But won't you introduce your mate?”

Matt shook his head. Revealing his identity wouldn't be a wise decision before they knew the trustworthiness of the Wolstenholme clan, especially in their vulnerable situation. “I'm sure you understand that I rather not disclose his identity to you. You will understand my wish for protecting my mate and his clan from possible assaults for being _traitors_."

Mrs Wolstenholme dipped her head and turned. “Fair enough. Please follow me.”

 

The Wolstenholme mansion was not as big as the Bellamy estate, Matt noticed. The wall and fence surrounding it made a more defensive impression, though. They followed Mrs Wolstenholme over the path leading to the main entrance.

“Your garden needs more care,” Matt pointed out. “Have you thought about employing a gardener?”

Mrs Wolstenholme glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. “Of course, if you know a gardener who'd work for a werewolf clan.”

Matt shrugged. “Guess things are different where I grew up.”

“You've got a gardener?” Dominic asked. He had settled down somewhat during their walk to the mansion. After clinging to Matt for dear life when the outside world had dumped it's impressions on him, Dominic slowly had managed to block out most of them.

“Of course,” Matt replied. “How do you think the gardens could stay in a good shape?”

“How would I know? You never allowed me close to them.”

Matt sighed and nodded. “Sorry. I just can't..."

“I know.”

Matt turned back towards the mansion to find Mrs Wolstenholme frowning at them. He bared his teeth at her and directed his attention to the house. The windows were behind sturdy bars and Matt wondered if it was to keep people out or to keep werewolves in. In the end it might serve both purposes.

Mrs Wolstenholme unlocked the door and bid them inside. “Welcome to Wolstenholme Manor,” she said after locking the doors behind them.

“You could have just sent some invitation cards,” Dominic grumbled.

“So the mystery werewolf can talk.”

Dominic growled and pressed himself closer to Matt. “I can smell more like her," he whispered.

“How many?" Matt whispered back.

“I don't know. Too much input.”

“My mate, our first daughter and two of my sons are home," Mrs Wolstenholme answered. “You're a half-blood, aren't you? Your nose isn't quite as good as a usual werewolf's nose.”

“My nose is fine, thank you very much,” Matt hissed. “He just doesn't have any practise with it.”

“ _Your_ nose?” Mrs Wolstenholme repeated.

Matt pressed his lips together and stared at her.

“I wonder what that urgent business might be that you talked about earlier.”

“Since you've so nicely invited us to stay at your place, can we look forward to a large meal?” Matt asked, forcing himself to smile at Mrs Wolstenholme.

“It's only afternoon," she growled.

Matt shrugged. “We didn't have lunch yet and dinner shouldn't be held too late at a full moon night, should it?”

“Presumptuous, aren't you?” Mrs Wolstenholme snapped. “Follow me and I'll introduce you to Christopher. It'll get you off my back.”

Matt smiled sweetly, at least he hoped he did. Knowing Dominic's face, he most likely was just showing off a broad grin.

“Do you think it wise to irritate our hosts in our current situation?” Dominic whispered into Matt's ear.

“I won't let anyone offend my nose,” Matt growled, “no matter the situation.”

“You know, my life was lot less in danger before I met you.”

“Your life?” Matt hissed. “I'm a bloody librarian, my life wasn't in any danger at all before you thought it'd be a good idea to pay my library a visit.”

He stopped when he felt a sudden rush of warmth and need running through his body. “Dominic…”

“You're so hot when you're angry,” Dominic drawled. “I want you.”

“I said once this whole issue is resolved,” Matt growled and pushed Dominic off him. He rushed to catch up with Mrs Wolstenholme if only to get a distraction from Dominic.

“Lovers' tiff?” she taunted him.

“Nothing out of the usual,” Matt growled and followed her into the room at the end the corridor.

The room exuded the charm of luxury and wealth of times passed. The red of the carpet once had been lush and saturated. Now it was worn and paled, patches of it even worn down to the brown netting that formed the base of the carpet. The wallpaper showed a faded pattern of luxurious curves, covered by shades of yellow and dust. The armchairs and desktop made no difference from the atmosphere of faded glory. Once luxurious, they now looked worn and had been mended and darned in several places.

The armchairs were just occupied by three men and a woman. Even without Mrs Wolstenholme telling them earlier that her mate and children were home, Matt would have easily recognised them as closely related; he didn’t even need his nose for that.

The man that rose from his armchair upon their entrance was tall, his hair unruly and his eyes a dark shade of brown. The two younger men and one woman shared his and Mrs Wolstenholme's features to different degrees.

The man that Matt expected to be Christopher Wolstenholme turned to his children, bidding them to leave the room. They nodded their assent and rose from their chairs, leaving the room while throwing Matt and Dominic suspicious glances.

“The Howards,” Mr Wolstenholme greeted them and pointed at the armchairs. “I didn't expect you to have chosen a half-blood as your groom."

Matt and Dominic walked to the armchairs and sat down. Mr Wolstenholme sat down as well. “I'm Christopher Wolstenholme, head of the Wolstenholme clan.” He looked at Matt and then at Dominic.

"I did _not_ , nor will I ever, take someone else's name," Matt growled.

"Matthew…" Dominic said. He sighed and reached out to lay a hand on Matt's. He looked at Mr Wolstenholme. "Why are we here?"

Mr Wolstenholme leant back and put his fingertips together, looking at them over his hands. "As you surely are aware of, the names of the old werewolf clans are known, just the members that are actual werewolves are kept secret. And now it's full moon and hunters are in the city. What would you make of that?" He leant forward. "I have to protect my clan."

"If you lock yourself in, there'd be no danger, we wouldn't find you," Matt pointed out.

"I know, but I don't like to take the chance. You can be as careful as you like, one day it won't be enough and you will break free and roam the streets for a victim."

“I know,” Matt sighed. He felt Dominic's hands tighten on his.

“Did you ever?”

“Do you remember the newspaper article I handed you when we first met?” Matt replied.

Dominic frowned. “Oh…”

“Every werewolf kills at least once in their lifetime.”

“Your behaviour is most curious,” Mr Wolstenholme stated.

“You caught us at a very inconvenient time,” Matt replied. He frowned at Mr Wolstenholme. They might as well try and gain information to help them out of their predicament. It wouldn’t be long before their hosts figured out the whole body swap issue on their own. “What can you tell us about the nymph at the lake?”

Mr Wolstenholme cocked his head to the right side and grinned. "The nymph you say. Now your behaviour makes a lot of sense. She swapped your bodies, didn't she?"

Matt pressed his lips together and stared at Mr Wolstenholme. Their host just laughed.“ I don't know her age, but I think she's old enough to be bored. So she plays pranks. She's a mischievous one, but harmless.”

“Harmless?” Dominic repeated and Matt cringed. He had never realised just how high-pitched his voice could get. “I wouldn't call this harmless!” Dominic snapped and pointed at himself and Matt.

“If you want, I’ll take you to her tomorrow,” Mr Wolstenholme offered. “She'll turn you back.”

“Hopefully,” Matt growled. “The sooner I'm back in my body the better.”

“Oh, honey, one could think you don't like my body," Dominic crooned. He moved his hand, stroking it over Matt's arm until his fingers rested against Matt's cheek.

“Oh, yes. I like your body alright,” Matt hissed and pushed Dominic's hand away. “I just don't feel like alternating between masturbating in front of a mirror and having sex with myself all my life!”

“I could join you in front of the mirror, Matthew,” Dominic drawled.

“Dominic, control yourself! It's not that hard to exercise _a bit_ of self-control.”

“Matthew,” Mr Wolstenholme said. Matt turned his head and frowned at him. “Wouldn't you like to disclose a bit more about yourself?"

“No,” Matt answered and crossed his arms.

“Fair enough,” Mr Wolstenholme answered. “So, how did you manage to encounter Nang Ta-khian?”

“The nymph?” Matt asked, Mr Wolstenholme nodded. Matt shrugged. “I was angry, tossed stones into the lake, she became annoyed and made her appearance.”

“Oh yes, no-one goes to the lake at a certain time of the day unless they feel adventurous. Did you enjoy the encounter?”

Matt felt Dominic's hand clasp tightly around his wrist. “It was brief,” Matt replied. “I'm immune to a nymph's charm."

“Are you?” Mr Wolstenholme answered. “Not even a mated pure-blood werewolf can resist a nymph.”

“I'm immune nevertheless.”

“Your attempt to be mysterious isn't very successful,” Mr Wolstenholme stated. He rose from the chair and made his way to the door. "Let me show your rooms to you," he said. “Of course, you'll be provided with two rooms, one of them prepared to hold a werewolf.”

“We only need one,” Matt said and stood as well. He looked at Dominic who had an eyebrow raised.

“Are you sure?” Mr Wolstenholme asked.

Matt nodded, scratching his ear. “Dominic doesn't know what awaits him. I can't leave him alone.”

He just hoped that the nymph would take the prominent part tonight.

 

Matt sat at the table and tried to cut the steak on his plate. He cursed when the meat slipped away again. Just being stuck in a human body couldn't fuck up his coordination and fine motor skills like this, could it?

He heard sniggering from across the table and just rammed the fork into the steak before attacking it with the knife.

“I'm left-handed, Matt,” Dominic said.

Matt looked up at him. Dominic didn't look comfortable with holding his cutlery, but he fared a lot better than Matt in cutting the meal.

“Fuck this," Matt snarled and tossed the cutlery onto the table. He reached for the steak and tried to tear off a bite. He succeeded, but still, it took too long for his liking. He threw the steak back onto the plate, scattering some the potatoes and sauce over the table. “Even your teeth are blunt,” he snarled. "I can't stand this body any more.”

He stood and paced the room, ignoring the Wolstenholme clan staring at him. “Your teeth are blunt, your libido is non-existent and your senses are underdeveloped, how can you _stand_ this body? I'm going to kill that bloody nymph!”

“No, you won't,” Dominic stated.

“I'm going to set Veren Ren...”

“No, you won't,” Dominic repeated.

Matt looked at him and shifted. Dominic was gripping the table top tightly, nails marring the wood. He stared at Matt with pupils that almost completely swallowed the irises.

Matt sighed and turned to the Wolstenholme clan. “Please excuse us. I think it's time Dominic and me retreated to our room.”

Mr Wolstenholme nodded. “Don't forget, the doors lock in an hour and are only released tomorrow at six a.m."

Matt nodded and waited for Dominic to join him, bidding the family a hasty good night.

 

“I need to have you," Dominic growled once they had reached their room and the door had fallen shut behind them. He pressed Matt against the door, teeth scraping over Matt's ear lobe. “God, your smell, your voice when you're angry. Don't say no now, I can't hold back any more.”

Matt whimpered and closed his eyes, giving in to the desire he felt from Dominic. “I know,” he moaned. “I know what this body does to you.” He lifted a had to stroke over Dominic's hair. “I already miss being surrounded by your scent. God, it always drives me insane."

“You're stuck in my body. My scent is all around you,” Dominic purred. He pulled Matt's t-shirt from his trousers and pushed a hand beneath the garment.

“I don't want to be stuck in your body, I want to be fucked by it,” Matt growled. He reached up to pull Dominic's head into position for a kiss, crashing their mouths together.

Dominic chuckled and pushed Matt's t-shirt higher, brushing his palms over Matt's nipples. “But isn't it convenient that I know exactly where to touch to make you quiver and beg for more?”

He pulled his head back and pulled the t-shirt over Matt's head, leaving it stuck behind Matt's head, arms sticking out an uncomfortable position. Dominic chuckled and bent down liking and nipping on Matt's chest, eventually settling on one nipple.

Matt moaned and let his head fall against the door, his erection straining against the tight trousers.

“I want you kneeling on the bed,” Dominic drawled. He stood upright again, brushing his lips against Matt's and fumbling with the flies. “I want you on all fours, howling and begging for more while I take you from behind.”

“Yes. Please," Matt moaned. “I'm yours, take me, please.”

“What did you say about being immune to a nymph's charm again?” Dominic teased and stepped back.

Matt whined and took a step forward, his arms still stuck in an awkward angle and his trousers sliding down. “Obviously, I'm in your body and you're so not immune to _my_ charms.”

“Lucky me," Dominic drawled. “I'll have you tonight, just the way you had me all those nights.”

Matt swallowed and shook his leg until he could free one foot. He stepped onto his trousers and pulled the garment off with his other foot. “What are you waiting for? Get me naked then.”

Dominic stared at him for a moment before pouncing at Matt with a low growl. He grabbed Matt and twirled around to push Matt onto the bed. As soon as he came to land on the mattress, Dominic was over him, pulling the briefs off Matt.

Growling, Matt twisted until he could free his arms from the shirt. He tossed it into the floor and twisted beneath Dominic, feeling a clothed body shift against his skin. He wiggled around and reached for Dominic's belt.

“No,” Dominic growled.

Matt frowned and stilled, his hands remaining on the unopened belt. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, my dearest mate,” Dominic answered. He grinned and Matt shivered. “I just remembered our very first time in the library. I think I should repay that favour."

Matt swallowed. He wanted to subject, but Dominic leering down at him dried any objection in Matt's throat. All Matt could do was moan. “How… How do you want me?”

“On your hands and knees, Matthew,” Dominic growled. “Now.”

Matt nodded and turned back onto his stomach. He pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. Dominic was just busy freeing himself from his trousers and undergarments. Once he was completely naked, he crawled back onto the bed.

“Should I try to shoot you?” Matt drawled. “You did during our first coupling.”

The only answer Matt received was a growl and a shove against his shoulder blades. He fell forward, his chest and cheek coming to rest on the mattress.

“Don't get cheeky,” Dominic growled. He pressed against Matt, his erection sliding between Matt's bum cheeks. “It's getting dark,” Dominic growled into Matt's ear. “Are you excited yet? Tonight you'll be taken by a werewolf instead of being the ferocious beast yourself.”

Matt shivered and moaned. He glanced out of the window, the moon already visible as a pale circle in the dusk. He shouldn't be excited by the prospect of being in one room with an inexperienced werewolf. He really shouldn't.

But he was.

He felt Dominic's need and desire as if it was his own. He wanted to feel Dominic, wanted to feel the beast taking him. “Fuck me, Dominic,” Matt growled.

“Soon, Matthew,” Dominic drawled. “Soon, my gorgeous mate.” He pressed his nose into Matt's hair, inhaling and moaning. “Oh, I so understand why you're always horny. This smell is so intoxicating, I'm glad I don't perceive myself like this or I'd be wanking in front of the mirror all day.”

Matt moaned and pushed back against Dominic.

“You're impatient, my little nymph,” Dominic growled. His voice had become distinctly huskier.

Matt turned his head to look at Dominic. He was startled for a moment when he saw his own face, nose already stretching to form a muzzle. He almost forgot his own arousal as he was watching his face turn into that of a werewolf, but Dominic growled and reached up to press Matt's head against the pillow.

“Don't get distracted,” Dominic growled. He kept his left hand on Matt's head while moving the other hand to press against Matt's lips. “Suck.”

Matt opened his mouth and drew Dominic's fingers inside, wrapping his tongue around the two digits. He felt fur growing on them, talons scratching over his tongue.Too soon, Dominic pulled his hand away from Matt's mouth and pressed his fingers between Matt's arse cheeks, not even stopping before two fingers were buried deep inside Matt.

Matt winced and twisted, the pain of this rough intrusion unused to anything he had experienced before. He usually wouldn't even allow anyone to manhandle him into a position like this. He was okay with being bottom from time to time, but he never allowed anyone to dominate him.

Dominic moved his fingers quickly and removed them again before Matt was even stretched enough. “You want this,” Dominic growled as he pushed his erection into Matt. “Your body wants this. Because that's what you're always doing to me," he grunted while thrusting into Matt, picking up a fast pace right away.

Matt moaned and clawed at the blanket. “Fuck you.”

“Quite the contrary,” Dominic chuckled. “I'm fucking _you_.” He dug his claws further against Matt's head, scratching the skin.

Matt moaned. He moved his hips with Dominic's thrusts, trying to change the angle so Dominic would be aiming for his prostate.

“You love this,” Dominic growled against Matt's neck.

Matt whimpered, the hot, moist breath on his skin making him shiver. The flaring pain when sharp teeth dug into his shoulder was almost expected. He screamed, the smell of blood even noticeable with his weak senses.

His nostrils flared as he remembered their first coupling more than a year ago. “Dominic,” he moaned. “Close, so close. Touch me, please.”

Dominic grunted, but changed his grip from Matt's waist to wrap a fury hand around Matt's erection. He howled, coming in Matt while keeping his hand around Matt's erection.

Matt growled and continued to move his hips until he felt himself falling as well. He howled as he came and fell onto the mattress.

Dominic followed suit and came to rest on Matt. He growled and Matt turned his head chuckling. “I know. Just give me a moment to catch my breath, will you?”

 

Matt woke and stretched. He drew a deep breath and sighed happily at the plethora of smells he noticed. The smell of coupling and fur still lingering, wood and metal, cheap pillows filled with old feathers. And he inhaled the odour of Dominic.

He rolled around, finding Dominic fast asleep, blond hair spread out on the pillow. Sighing contentedly, Matt shifted closer and dragged his nose over Dominic's torso and neck, inhaling the scent.

 

Dominic sat on the stairs in front of the Wolstenholme manor and watched Matt. Matt had barely bothered to get dressed before dragging Dominic outside going on about smells and not being blind and crippled anymore. It would have been cute if Dominic wasn't so hungry and aching.

At the moment, Matt was lying on the grass, all limbs spread. He had spent at least half an hour running over the meadow and sniffing at flowers and trees. Dominic had been seriously tempted to toss a stick after him, but decided against it. Matt was in too good a mood right now.

Dominic had to admit, that even with all the pain he was in right now, it was good being back in his own body. No confusing smells that kept attacking him, no sudden urges to jump his mate's bones and dry-hump him in public. Just his body and the calm, human world.

Dominic heard footsteps behind him and he turned to greet Mr Wolstenholme, wincing at the pain the movement caused by the bite mark in his shoulder.

“I have to apologise for our behaviour yesterday," Dominic said once Mr Wolstenholme had say down next to him. "It was quite an unsettling experience.”

Mr Wolstenholme nodded. He pulled a pipe from his pocket and lit it up, inhaling and closing his eyes for a moment. "I understand. You appear more relaxed now."

“We certainly are,” Dominic replied. He looked over at Matt on the meadow again.

“He's a Bellamy, isn't he?”

"No!" Dominic exclaimed and shook his head. “He's not. No Bellamy.”

Mr Wolstenholme took his pipe out of his mouth and growled, a sound far deeper and more menacing than what Dominic had heard from Matt before. “Don't lie to me.”

Dominic swallowed and stared at Mr Wolstenholme, refusing an answer.

“You're not good at hiding,” Mr Wolstenholme stated. “No Bellamy is.”

“I'm no Bellamy.” At least that wasn't a lie. To Dominic's surprise, Mr Wolstenholme just laughed and took another drag from his pipe.

“Of course you are," he retorted. "You're his mate and the Bellamys are far too proud to take someone else's name. You may mask yourselves in front of other hunters, but he'll never truly take your name.”

Dominic sighed and looked up into the sky. No, l there was no point in denying anymore. “How did you know?”

“His immunity to a nymph's charm,” Mr Wolstenholme said. “He said he's immune and there can only be one way you're immune to a nymph. Namely by being a nymph yourself.

"And then I remembered the Bellamy clan is led by a werewolf who mated with a nymph. Also his reactions to you being horny yesterday were quite telling.”

Dominic sighed and nodded. “Please keep it secret, I beg of you.” He looked back at their host. “Please, it's not only about us, but the whole clan. You saw we mean no harm, we're careful about whom we hunt down.”

“Nevertheless you do hunt werwolves and anything non-human. You both are hunters.”

“You will agree that not only humans are criminals.”

“You've heard your mate. Every werewolf kills once in it's lifetime, even he himself admitted to having killed a human. Is he a criminal? Are you going to kill him as well?”

“I'd never kill Matt,” Dominic whispered.

“Where do you draw the line between harmless for humans and criminal entities?”

“I…” Dominic started and looked down at his feet. “I haven't found an answer yet,” he admitted.

“At least you're honest.” Mr Wolstenholme took his pipe away from his mouth tapped it against the step sat on, gently to clear the head it. “Don't tell Kelly,” he said and pushed the ashes off the staircase with his feet. “Do not stop looking for that answer, little hunter. It might serve you to be accepted not only within your clan.”

“My clan?” Dominic repeated. “I don't even know my in-laws.”

“All the more reason to find out when a werewolf should be executed.” Mr Wolstenholme stood and walked into the house.

Dominic sighed and leant back, only looking up when he noticed Matt's shadow above him.

“You heard everything, didn't you?”

Matt nodded.

“I'm sorry, there was no way I could deny you any longer.”

“It's okay,” Matt answered. “He's right. We Bellamys fail at hiding who we are. Our pride is our biggest weakness. Your colleagues will find out sooner than later, too.”

“They're your colleagues as well.”

"Do you really think they'd think that way?”

Dominic shook his head. “But maybe they could change…”

“A few of them, maybe.” Matt sat down next to Dominic, holding up a flower to his nose. “The answer to Wolstenholme's question… Am I evil?”

Dominic turned his head to look at his mate. He shook his head. “No, you're not. I've killed more werewolves than the one human you killed.” He looked into the sky again. “How many of them were just like you? Or like me last night? Maybe I am the one who’s evil.”

“But you stopped. You know both sides now. I trust you to make the right decisions.”

Dominic looked back at Matt. He reached out to run his hand over Matt's leg.

“Maybe we should go home earlier next spring,” Matt spoke after a while.

“Oh?” was all Dominic managed to utter. Was Matt really thinking about…?

“Before making season starts,” Matt continued. “I'd hate for you to meet your in-laws during mating season. Dad has even less self-control than you had yesternight.”

“Are you sure?” Dominic asked.

Matt nodded. “I trust you enough to introduce you to my parents. Actually, they do want to meet you as well.”

Dominic just nodded. He shifted. Already, the sense of nervousness of meeting the in-laws for the first time took a grip on him. And springtime was still about half a year away. Lots of time to become very nervous.

“But first we've got a library find,” Matt stated. He looked down at Dominic, smirking in a most mischievous way. “And I think I promised you something, any way you like.”

Dominic swallowed and shifted his legs closer together. “I had you all night.”

“Oh, yes,” Matt purred, “and I'm glad I'm not in that body anymore. It must be hell for you.”


End file.
